Untitled as of Late
by Aeon Infinito
Summary: A disaster engulfs the Real World and the Final Fantasy 9 World, causing Zidane and the gang to tema up with an unlikely ally: the Guardian of the Gate, Watcher of the Great Merge. Will this merge of the worlds destroy everything in existance? Prologue up


Well, it is I, once again! I know I've been slacking off on my other story. I've been busy with school, and exams are coming up. I also have a girlfriend now, so I've kinda been tied up with that. And then all the normal problems of life, with a few different ones thrown into the mix. Yayy, toss salad! Anyways, this is just one of my weird stories my imagination came up with one day walking home from school. This is just the prologue of it, so its kinda short. But fear not! The first part should be up pretty soon. Well, as-soon-as-I-get-the-idea-for-it soon. So…I guess…enjoy!

Aeon Infinito

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy, or any of the music, sharacters, vehicles, monsters, worlds…well, basically anything of FF I do not own. The idea for this fanfic BASED off of Final Fantasy IX is entirely mine. So don't sue.

It was a humid June day of the year 2006 when the hidden revealed itself to all.

A lad of about 16 was walking down Millwood Drive in a place called Canada when he saw the police further down the street. Now, in his life, there had been numerous occasions when the police had to show their faces. And because of those encounters, he eternally despised them. He came closer to them. The knife that he carried with him everywhere was in his hand. Passing them, he gave the closest one a look of pure hatred. The officer saw him, and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The lad was pissed. In a second, he had turned around, grabbed the cop's wrist, and bent it to the point of breaking. He glared at the officer. "Never touch me…AGAIN!" he then tossed the officer to the ground.

Something then caught the attention of the boy. Standing still, he filtered out all sounds and distractions, until he found the one that he wanted. It was a deep rumbling coming from the bowels of the earth. And he immediately realized what was happening.

"MOVE!" he yelled to everyone in a voice not of this world.

"Why should we?" one of the cops said to him. The teenager smirked.

"Because your lives depend on it," he replied. Everyone just stared at him, until a car went flying into the air, along with a chunk of asphalt.

Everyone in the area screamed bloody murder. Scattering, they ran everywhere, like ants do when their hill is destroyed. The boy was the only one who stayed put.

Suddenly, the earth exploded, and something came out of the newly formed hole. It was a dragon, as red as a ruby. It roared, and everyone screamed again. The lad was standing right in front of it. It noticed him, and tried to bite him. He jumped higher than is possible for anyone to jump naturally.

A light exploded from him. It engulfed him completely, and when it faded, there was someone different floating in the air. It was an angel. He was holding a sword, and a great energy was flowing from him.

He faced the Ruby Dragon, and closed his eyes. It came after him. He held the sword out, with the point facing the creature, and let loose a beam of pure destructive energy. It hit the dragon head-on, and killed it. It then dissolved into Mist.

People were staring at him now. He didn't care. He looked down the hole, and noticed something. He smiled. "They're here…" he whispered.

All of a sudden, a massive airship came bursting up through the hole, widening it in the process. It flew up high, then landed. A bunch of people came out. The boy/angel landed, and rushed at the closest one. Tackling him hard, they cut through the air, coming to rest near the edge of the void.

"Zidane! You little monkey bastard!" the winged one said. He noogied him, then helped "Monkey Boy" up. They laughed a bit.

"Never thought I'd see ya again!" Zidane said. "How ya doing, Xeno?"

Xeno smirked. "I'm alright. Could be better, though, with all this happening."

Zidane looked at him weird. "Yeah. What IS going on, anyways?"

Xeno looked at him in a way you never want to be looked at. "Something that the Crystal told me."

"And what would that be?"

"The merging of the worlds."

"Wha…"

Xeno looked at the others. "Bring the Invincible to my place. I'll tell you the whole story."


End file.
